The Honesty
by cresentquint
Summary: Maka biarkan malam ini, saat hujan ini dan disaat mereka ditemani oleh gelap malam yang damai. Mereka mengungkapkan diri yang sesungguhnya ingin ditunjukan. ( KaiSoo, YAOI, a little bit Angst - Romance, OOC )


**Pairing**** : KaiSoo **

**-slight ****Chanyeol & Baekhyun****-**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : ****Angst & ****Romance**

**Warning : Newbie, YAOI, Typo,**** OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**" The Honesty "  
**

**By Quin**

**.**

**.**

Hujan yang sedang deras meliputi sore hari di Seoul. Tentunya semakin menambah rasa dingin yang semakin menusuk tubuh. Jika yang lain akan memilih untuk bergulum di dalam selimut atau setidaknya duduk tenang di kamar sambil meneguk secangkir coffe. Tapi tidak bagi Kim Jongin, tentunya kalian semua tahu. Ya, main dancer EXO.

Ia masih berdiri di balkon dorm sambil memperhatikan derasnya air yang turun dari langit. Matanya menatap ke atas, tepatnya langit yang semakin berdamai dalam awan tebal dan gelap. Tanpa mengenakan pakaian tebal. Jongin masih tidak bergeming. Sesekali ia mengulurkan lengannya ke depan. Jongin membiarkan derasnya hujan membasahi telapak tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara bass yang muncul sedikit membuat Jongin terlonjak kaget. Jongin menengok kearah sumber suara dan mendapati Chanyeol, hyungnya di EXO, berjalan mendekat. Jongin hanya merespon dengan tersenyum dan melanjutkan kembali aktifitasnya, membiarkan hujan kembali membasahi telapak tangannya.

"Kau seperti anak kecil saja, Jongin. Kau tidak kedinginan? Jika saja Suho hyung melihat ini. Kau akan langsung ditarik masuk ke dalam kamar!" Chanyeol mengeratkan jaket tebalnya untuk mengurangi efek dingin yang sesungguhnya benar terasa.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menarikku? Kau tidak khawatir jika aku jatuh sakit?" Tanya Jongin tanpa memandang Chanyeol. Jongin hanya menggerakan jari-jarinya berusaha untuk menggengam tetesan air yang jatuh di telapaknya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan mendengarkanku." Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Jongin tertawa. Setelah itu keduanya kembali terdiam. Sesekali Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di samping Jongin melirik dan agak memandang heran terhadap kelakuan Jongin. Tapi Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam dan menyeruput segelas cappucino hangat yang Ia buat sendiri. Chanyeol sedang menunggu hingga Jongin akan bertanya. Dan benar saja!

"Kenapa air ini tidak bisa kugenggam walaupun aku sudah berusaha untuk menggenggamnya dengan sangat erat, Hyung?" Suara Jongin terdengar sangat lirih seakan kalah beradu dengan derasnya hujan yang turun. Telapak tangan Jongin kini beralih pada pegangan balkon. Jongin mencengkram erat hingga tangannya semakin terlihat bertambah pucat.

Chanyeol mendekat dan meletakan tangannya pada bahu Jongin. Chanyeol mengelus perlahan dan memperhatikan Jongin yang menunduk menatap lantai balkon bermarmer putih.

"Hujan itu bukan untuk kau genggam, Jongin. Hanya bisa kau rasakan kehadirannya. Suasananya membuat semua orang merasa nyaman dan tenang. Benarkan?"

"Entahlah." Jongin hanya merespon singkat.

"Daripada kau berdiam diri sambil mengingat masa-masa training itu. Lebih baik kau pergi menjemputnya. Kau bisa mengenang kembali." Chanyeol menarik sudut bibirnya seraya menggoda Jongin. Jongin pun merespon dengan ikut tersenyum dan langsung beralih masuk ke dalam kamar.

Dalam waktu lima menit, Jongin sudah berganti pakaian dengan memakai jaket tebal berhoodie, topi, masker dan membawa payung berwarna putih. Jongin melambaikan tangannya kearah Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di balkon. Setelah Chanyeol menggangguk singkat, Jongin segera melesat keluar.

"Ya, hujan itu memang selalu membawa hal-hal yang menyenangkan." Gumam Chanyeol kemudian beralih masuk ke dalam dorm.

000000000

Jalanan Seoul sedikit agak tergenang, sekitar lima centimeter akibat hujan yang turun. Beruntung saat ini hujan tinggal rintik-rintik, sehingga dua pemuda yang baru saja turun dari bus ini tidak terlalu kebasahan saat harus berlari mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Mereka berdua berdiri di depan sebuah toko yang kebetulan sudah tutup.

"Baekhyun Hyung, apa kita aman berteduh di sini?" Tanya pemuda satunya sambil menggosokkan telapak tangannya berusaha sedikit memberi rasa hangat. Ia menengok keadaan sekitar dengan sedikit panik.

"Hoodie, topi, dan masker yang kau kenakan tidak akan membuat mereka tahu kalau kita adalah member EXO, Kyungsoo. Jadi tenang saja! Aku sedang menelpon dorm. Siapa tahu kita bisa menyuruh member yang sedang berada di dorm untuk menjemput kita." Baekhyun masih berkutat dengan telpon selulernya. Ia agak sedikit kesal dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya karena tidak ada juga yang mengangkat.

Kyungsoo terkejut ketika merasakan ada tangan menyentuh pundaknya. Dengan sedikit gerakan lambat. Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan membawa payung putih. Sedetik kemudian, Kyungsoo tersenyum. Hanya terlihat sorot matanya yang menatap Kyungsoo tapi Kyungsoo tahu siapa pemuda ini. Jongin.

"Lain kali. Jika ingin berpergian minta bantuan manager hyung untuk mengantarkan kalian." Pemuda itu memberikan payung putihnya kepada Kyungsoo. Tapi baru saja Kyungsoo berniat untuk menerimanya. Payung itu sudah berpindah tangan ke Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau cuma membawa satu payung? Kau tahu kalau Kyungsoo pergi denganku." Teriak Baekhyun dengan ekspresi kesal membuat Jongin juga ikut menatapnya marah. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya tertawa kecil.

"Ya, kau telpon saja Chanyeol hyung untuk menjemputmu! Payung ini untuk Kyungsoo hyung." Jongin berniat merebut kembali payung dari tangan Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun lebih gesit. Baekhyun segera berlari dengan menggunakan payung meninggalkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam di depan toko.

Jongin mendesah frustasi membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya lucu.

"Sudahlah. Hujannya hanya rintik. Kita pulang berjalan kaki saja. Letak dorm tidak terlalu jauh dari sini." Kyungsoo baru saja akan berjalan. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika Jongin menariknya lengannya.

"Kau bisa sakit, hyung." Jongin menatap khawatir. Itu cukup beralasan tentunya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Setidaknya kita menggenakan jaket dan topi, Jongin. Dengan berjalan cepat kita akan lebih menyingkat waktu menuju dorm."

Akhirnya Jongin menyerah. Ia menuruti Kyungsoo. Mereka berjalan kaki menuju dorm mesti hujan masih rintik-rintik. Mereka tidak berbicara sepanjang perjalanan. Mereka hanya berkonsentrasi pada langkah yang mereka buat sengaja dipercepat. Suasana hujan yang semakin membuat trotoar sepi dari para pejalan kaki. Bahkan sudah banyak toko yang tutup lebih awal. Lampu-lampu jalan dinyalakan untuk setidaknya memberi penerangan pada keadaan yang sudah menjelang malam.

Jongin terkekeh kecil membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Jongin yang masih berada di belakangnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak ingat?" Bukannya menjawab. Jongin mengajukan pertanyaan untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya merespon dengan menggeleng singkat dan menaikan alisnya.

"Kau selalu lebih suka berlari menerobos hujan dibanding berteduh. Kemudian setelah itu berpura-pura sakit agar kau bisa tidak ikut latihan." Jongin mendekat dan berbisik tepat di telinga kanan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memundurkan tubuhnya dan membulatkan matanya.

"Aku tidak seperti dulu lagi, Jongin." Bela Kyungsoo dan Jongin terdiam. Kyungsoo merasa terkejut dengan perubahan ekspresi Jongin. Sorot mata Jongin seakan menatapnya dengan sedih dan kini Jongin tertunduk.

Mereka berdua masih berdiri tanpa saling berbicara lagi. Seakan membiarkan rintikan hujan membasahi pakaian yang mereka kenakan. Tak ada orang lain yang sedang berlalu lalang di trotoar ini. Sehingga tidak akan ada orang yang keheranan melihat dua orang pemuda yang berdiri di tengah hujan rintik.

Sorot mata Kyungsoo masih menatap Jongin yang tertunduk. Secara perlahan, Kyungsoo menggerakan tangan kanannya untuk menggenggam tangan Jongin. Bisa Kyungsoo rasakan tangan Jongin yang terasa sangat kaku dan dingin. Tiba-tiba saja jutaan rasa bersalah menghinggapi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menarik tangan Jongin dan mereka kembali berjalan menuju dorm.

0000000000

Jongin kini sudah berada di dalam dorm. Tepatnya di dalam kamarnya. Jongin duduk di atas bed sambil menatap kearah jendela. Sejak perjalanan pulang tadi, Jongin memilih untuk segera masuk ke dalam kamar dan tidak berbicara lagi dengan Kyungsoo.

"Aku buatkan cokelat hangat untukmu. Minumlah!" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba muncul dan meletakan cangkir bergambar "crong" di atas meja kecil yang berada di samping bed. Jongin menyeruput perlahan dan tidak berbicara.

Kyungsoo duduk di samping Jongin dan ikut menatap arah pandangan Jongin. Langit malam yang semakin gelap terlihat dari jendela kamar.

"Maaf." Sungguh Kyungsoo merasa hanya ini kosakata yang muncul di dalam otaknya. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak mengerti kemana pergi otak jeniusnya sehingga hanya itu yang terucap oleh bibirnya. Jongin pun tidak merespon.

"Perjalanan ke depan akan sangat sulit, Jongin. Kita harus mulai untuk menghentikan semua ini sebelum ada hal yang buruk terjadi. Ingat apa yang kita inginkan saat dulu? Kau berkeinginan untuk menjadi seorang dancer handal dan aku ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi yang hebat. Ada yang harus kita lepaskan untuk meraih sesuatu." Kini saat Kyungsoo telah menemukan segudang kata. Ia mengutuk dirinya. Kyungsoo terdiam dan memilih untuk berbaring di bed sambil menatap langit-langit kamar yang gelap karena lampu kamar yang dibiarkan mati oleh mereka berdua.

Sesungguhnya Jongin mendengar apa yang baru saja Kyungsoo katakan. Dan...

Jongin, tak ingin menjawab apapun. Ada begitu banyak rasa sakit yang terasa. Bahkan untuk sekedar bernafas, ini begitu menyesakkan. Jongin menutup matanya perlahan dan mengepalkan tangannya dengan sangat kencang.

Perjalanan inikah yang harus dipilih untuk berakhir?

Apa salahnya memilih untuk merasakan kedua pilihan itu? Tetap menjalani mimpi bersama dengan kisah indah sebuah rasa memiliki. Berharap seperti kebanyakan orang lainnya yang bisa menjalani semuanya. Tidakkah ini menyenangkan jika impian itu dicapai dengan perjuangan dua orang yang saling mendukung dan saling menyayangi?

Mungkin Kyungsoo memilih sebuah pilihan untuk berakhir agar tidak ada yang tersakiti nantinya. Tapi untuk Jongin, Ia tidak ingin pilihan itu. Bagaimanapun, Jongin tahu apa yang terbaik untuknya sekarang ini. Jongin akan keras kepala untuk terus melangkah. Jongin akan egois untuk mempertahankannya.

"Hyung, tidakkah kita mempunyai perasaan yang sama? Kenapa kita tidak tetap menjaga semua ini dan menjalani bersama dengan impian kita yang kita cita-citakan?" Jongin ikut berbaring di samping Kyungsoo dan menggenggam erat tangan mungil Kyungsoo.

"Kita akan sakit nantinya, Jongin."

"Setidaknya itu belum terjadi dan kita masih punya kesempatan untuk tetap bersama. Aku berjanji jika saat itu tiba. Aku akan melepaskanmu nantinya." Jongin sedikit terbata saat mengucapkan perkataannya. Ada rasa tercekat ditenggorokannya seakan semua rasa pedih itu memang sangat sulit diutarakan.

"Kau tidak takut untuk sakit, Jongin?"

"Tentu saja takut, hyung. Tapi setidaknya aku pernah berusaha untuk terus mempertahankanmu. Maukah kau jika kita membiarkan perasaan ini berjalan seperti sebelumnya? Disaat kita berdua masih berada dalam masa training. Disaat kita tidak peduli pada apa yang dikomentarkan oleh orang lain tentang hubungan ini."

"Jujur ada begitu banyak ketakutkan di dalam diriku, Jongin."

Jongin menggerakkan tubuhya untuk memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo. Kini kedua tangan Jongin tengah melingkar erat pada pinggang Kyungsoo. Jongin membiarkan Kyungsoo menempelkan wajahnya pada dada Jongin. Jongin mengecup dalam surai lembut Kyungsoo dengan terpejam seakan rasa nyaman kali ini ingin Jongin genggam kuat agar tidak menghilang dan pergi.

"Kita biarkan semua, hyung. Jangan tutupi semua perasaanmu! Jika kau ingin memelukku maka peluklah aku. Jika kau ingin menggengam tanganku maka genggamlah. Jika kau cemburu melihatku bersama yang lain maka tunjukkanlah. Akupun akan melakukan hal yang sama. Aku mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kim Jongin." Kyungsoo menyerah. Nyatanya dinding yang sudah ia rencanakan untuk dibuat agar perasaan itu tidak lagi hadir. Runtuh pada saat ini. Kyungsoo akan memilih untuk bersama.

Keduanya membiarkan saling memeluk untuk memberikan pernyataan singkat bahwa mereka ingin jujur malam ini. Bahwa perasaan mereka masih sama, keinginan mereka masih sama dan harapan mereka pun akan selalu sama. Jika diluar itu terlalu kejam untuk sekedar membuat mereka menjalani apa yang mereka rasakan. Maka biarkan malam ini, saat hujan ini dan disaat meraka ditemani oleh gelap malam yang damai. Mereka mengungkapkan diri yang sesungguhnya ingin ditunjukan. _**Kejujuran**_.

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

**Annyeong,,,**

**FF kedua KaiSoo ( info aja Quin termasuk KaiSoo shipper ) untuk pairing EXO lain, Quin bikin juga FF-nya tapi nanti aja dah di-postnya. Masih belum pede soalnya takut maksa, ntar malah ngecewain para shipper couple itu.**

**Entah kenapa, Quin ngerasa KaiSoo itu semakin go public dan para shipper tuh udah makin handal ngerekam momen mereka. he..he.. **

**Makasih ya, yang udah nyempetin lagi baca FF Quin. **

**Bye-bye**

**-Quin-**


End file.
